


Unfortunately, you...

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Cutting, Gore, I really like the idea of falling in love with a dead person ngl, M/M, Malcolm snaps, Manipulation, Murder, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual, Rape, gets turned on by blood and cuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A man named Malcolm becomes curious to go to a gay bar, he knows he likes men but he’s never been. There he meets Johnny, who he takes home after the man becomes too drunk to even know his address. Johnny becomes attaches to Malcolm, though Malcolm is genuinely uninterested until he snaps and gives in to his impulses, killing the man and quickly growing a strong physical and sexual attraction to him.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Unfortunately, you... 1

Malcolm has never been to one, but curiosity struck and he figured there would be no harm in visiting the local gay bar. He dresses nicely, the same as what he would wear if he went anywhere else. He walks quietly and slowly, wanting to preserve his appearance for as long as possible. 

He’s rather lanky, tall and quite handsome. He’s got dark hair, light eyes and his skin is very pale. 

Once he gets there he walks in and it smells pungent of alcohol, body odor and perfume. He’s always hated places with such strong smells. 

Malcolm makes his way to the bar, sitting down at an open stool near the front. He doesn’t order a drink, wishing to stay sober the entire night. 

“Heyyyy~” A skinny brunette purrs at him. 

“Hello.” He gives a coy smile and turns to him, analyzing his face. 

“Why are you looking at me like that? Are you a cop or something?” He furrows his brows and hops in the seat beside him. 

“Nonono I’m not a cop. I tend to stare too much as people I find attractive.” He winks.

“You’re smooth.” He leans back in his seat, though since it’s a stool there’s nothing to catch him, so he falls. He falls right onto his back and writhes in the pain. “Gahhh.” The man squirms and then gets up off of the dirty floor, climbing back up into the seat. “Shit.”

“Are you alright?” Malcolm asks and gently places a hand on his back.

The strangers back arches away from his touch, looking at him with a strong, cold look. “Don’t touch me.” His seriousness fades after a moment as if he’s an entirely different person. He smiles. “I haven’t even introduced myself at all yet.” His hand reaches out shyly, unlike the rest of him.

Malcolm grips it tightly and shakes his hand.

“Im Johnny.” The man says.

“Malcolm” He nods in a bow like manner. 

“Well, Malcolm, why did you come here?”

“I think we all come here looking for the same thing, Johnny.” 

“Oh?”

“Im here for either sex or a relationship.”

“Yeah.. you nailed it on the head.” He smiles and orders a drink for himself. “Ive already had a few of these.. I want to see how far I go before I blackout.” 

“That’s not a healthy goal.” Malcolm judges his actions bluntly. 

“I didn’t ask you if it was or not?” He smiles and takes the drink in his hands, finishing it quickly. 

Johnny already makes Malcolm’s heart flutter just a little. His smart retorts making him someone obviously full of pride, it would be a shame if that pride crippled under him and began to entirely shatter... Malcolm blinks hard and looks back at Johnny instead of thinking too much. 

“You’re kinda creepy.” Johnny says and taps the counter, swiftly sliding his arm into place so that he can rest his head on it while he looks at the other man. 

“How so?” Malcolm looks down at him and crosses his arms in front of him, slouching a bit.

“The way you look at me gives me chills man.” Johnny moves his freehand and fidgets with the loose collar on his big, almost dress like shirt.

Malcolm’s eyes follow the hand, then look back to his eye. “Is it my resting face that startles you so much? I’ve been told it’s quite nasty.”

“Why don’t you fix it then?” He makes a gross look and then jumps up again, slamming his hand down on the counter and ordering another of the same drink as before.

“Do you like that kind?” Malcolm taps the counter and leans in to the conversation, unknowingly telling of his interest.

He doesn’t answer until the drink comes, then takes a sip. He makes an “Aaaaahhhh.” sound and smiles. “I like it a lot.” He downs this one as quick as the last, his cheeks growing red and hot from the alcohol. 

“Should you really shoot for a blackout?” 

“That IS the goal.” His lids feel heavy and he he begins to feel drowsy. “Maybe if I pass out here my dream man can take me home..” He smiles and looks over at Malcolm. “You’re definitely not my dream man..”

“Why do you say that?” He turns his head a little.

“You’re so lifeless it makes me feel empty too.”

Malcolm scrunches up his face for a second, thinking that over before laughing. “I don’t know... how I should feel about that.”

“Because you can’t feel.” He squints and orders another one of his drinks, repeating his actions of chugging them.

“You’re going to die if you keep doing things like this...”

“Why would you talk about death now?”

“...” He raises his brows and purses his lips. “I’m just looking out for your health-“

“Why?”

“I don’t want to watch someone waste away?”

“Whyyyyy?”

“Are you listening?”

“Of course I’m listening.” He furrows his brows and doesn’t even open his eyes anymore as he speaks. 

“Where do you live?” He asks innocently.

“W-WHERE DO I LIVE? THAT’S NOT SOMETHING I’D TELL YOU.” He shouts and covers his face. 

“I want to take you home Johnny..”

He feels like passing out. “I don’t want to go home with a creep like you...”

“Is there anyone I can contact to pick you up?” He reaches for his phone.

“No... but I’m not leaving with you...”

“Should I call a cab to take you home?” 

“NO CAB DRIVERS ARE WEIRD- I... don’t even remember my address.....” He laughs.

“That’s not funny.”

“It is.”

“No it’s not. I’m taking you home.” He slips out of his seat and stands up, picking up Johnny like a baby. 

“Mmmm.” He latches onto the collar of Malcolm, too tired to protest. Besides, Malcolm’s arms aren’t unpleasant to be in. “Creep...”

Malcolm begins to carry Johnny out of the bar when he hears a loud hissing sound, Malcolm’s arm and the floor underneath of them becoming soaked in piss. Malcolm plugs his nose with his hand and gets a little lightheaded, walking out quickly.

“I’m sorry Malcolm... I didn’t even realize that I would do that...” He’s struggling to stay awake, his body becoming heavier in Malcolms arms. “Is your home warm?”

“I can make it warm.” He puts Johnny down on a bench and calls for a cab, picking him up right after. When the cab gets there they help him get into the car and he places Johnny down in the seat beside him. 

The ride is silent other than groans from Johnny all the way until they get to Malcolm’s apartment. He pays the driver and carries Johnny out, he can’t tell if he’s asleep or if he’s awake.

He walks up to his apartment and takes him inside, laying him down on the couch and putting a small trash can beside him on the floor. “If you need anything call for me.” He heads into the shower. 

“Malcolm~~” The man calls only a few seconds after he leaves, not even enough time for him to get the water running.

“Yes?” He walks back out and crouches beside the couch.

“It’s cold...”

“Oh, I see. Give me a moment.” He goes to a closet and grabs a bigger blanket out of it. He hurries over and puts the blanket on him. “Is that good?”

He snuggles into the covers and smiles. “Thank you.” 

Malcolm brushes a piece of hair behind Johnny’s ear, feeling his forehead in the process. He feels fine. 

“Sleep well.” He waves goodbye as he walks back into the bathroom.

Johnny hums and falls asleep soon after. Malcolm takes his shower quickly.

When Malcolm finishes washing up, he sits down on the couch and makes a mental note of how vulnerable Johnny looks, how easily he could be hurt in this state. He suppresses the thoughts and walks to his room, deciding to sleep early himself.

Johnny wakes up and panics, he doesn’t remember being taken home. 

Malcolm hears him wake up while he’s brushing his teeth. “Good morning.” He spits out the paste and looks out of the doorway into the main room.

“Oh- it’s just you... I thought I was kidnapped or something.”

“I don’t know if this counts as kidnapping but it might.”

“... You’re right.” 

He nods and finishes his brushing, rinsing his mouth with mouthwash and walking into the kitchen for some water.

“Do you want anything to eat?”

“I usually don’t eat until late afternoon...”

“Me too.” He closes the fridge and brings out two glasses, one for him and one for his guest. He also comes bearing ibuprofen. “Take this for your hangover.”

“Thanks.” He pops them into his mouth and takes a sip of water to swallow them. “Why did you bring me home? I don’t feel like my ass hurts...”

“No- I didn’t do anything to you. You passed out here quickly.”

“You held yourself back from my undeniable charm?” He laughs. “Ew why did I say that..”

“I don’t know.. I wouldn’t try anything on a drunk person though.” 

“That’s good.” He gets up and catches a sniff of his pants. “Oh my god-“ 

“You pissed yourself.” He laughs. “Drunk people do that.. I just didn't want to bathe you so i put a towel around there while you slept.”

“Ew... Where’s the bathroom?”

He points over his shoulder. “That’s it, all the products are on the wall. Don’t use too much there isn’t a lot left.” 

“It’s fine I don’t plan on using your home to make myself feel satisfied.” He chuckles and walks into the bathroom.

Malcolm takes the blanket up and folds it, putting it on the end of the couch and resting on it while he quietly looks out his window and watches the birds skip from power line to power line.

Johnny finishes up and looks around the bathroom for a towel. “Malcolm!”

Malcolm jolts up and looks at the bathroom, quickly walking over and knocking on the door. “Is everything alright?”

“I don’t have a towel.”

“I see.” He fetches a towel and brings it back to the door, knocking again. “Here.”

Johnny opens it shyly, hiding his body behind the door and grabbing the towel quickly before slamming it closed.

Malcolm returns to his spot on the couch, enjoying the momentary silence. It’s broken by Johnny, coming out again wrapped in a towel. “Clothes-“ 

Malcolm raises his brows and goes to his room, taking out a tshirt and shorts. “I have a belt too, if you need it.”

“Thank you.” He smiles and goes back into the bathroom to put them on. 

Not too long after he comes out, he tucked the shirt in so that it didn't hang too low. “Big clothes are more comfortable than I thought they would be..” 

“You look good.” He nods.

He smirks and makes a motion as if he’s flipping his hair over his shoulder. “Thank you.” He plops down on the couch and leans on the armrest. “It’s so quiet..”

“Do you like it loud?” 

“Yes, and warmer and a lot of other things.”

“What are those things?”

“I want it to smell sweet... and I want the atmosphere to feel alive. I want colorful clothing and a colorful person. You’re like a walking zombie.”

Malcolm puts his hand up to his face. “I don’t look like a zombie?”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Malcolm nods and pulls out his phone. “I have a speaker... you can turn on music but don’t be too loud, we must be mindful of the neighbors.”

“Of course.” He smiles and reaches over for the speaker, turning it on and placing it on the table. Malcolm hands him the phone and he turns on Foxy Lady by Jimi Hendrix. 

Malcolm turns it down a little and watches Johnny jam to the song. “I much prefer silence, but this temporary change isn’t bad.”

“What if I stuck around?” 

“You told me last night you wouldn’t.” He laughs.

“And I won’t, but there could've been a chance.” He leans his had back and then pops his neck, knuckles and back. “Is your life always this sedentary?”

“I don’t have work on the weekends... so it’s only at these times that I can relax. I took you home though, so I guess I chose not to relax this weekend.” 

“Did you want to do anything last night? You said you were there for something, I was too. Do you want to do that now?”

“Do I want to-“ He gets cut off.

“Of course, you would have to top. I’m fine with every position you want as long as I don’t get hurt. I don’t want to try out any strange kinks but if you’re into BDSM I’m completely fine with that.”

“Johnny, I didn’t bring you to my home to have sex with you.”

“Then why am I here?” He laughs, a little embarrassed.

“I didn’t want you to get hurt.” He looks down at his own hands and fidgets. 

“I see...” He leans back again and stretches. “Should I go if you have no interest?”

“You don’t have to. Your company is nice.”

Johnny smiles and winks at him. “I knew you couldn’t survive without me, after all, I’m irreplaceable.” He relaxes into the sofa. “I’ll make myself at home then.” 

“Do you have a job?” He looks up from his hands. 

“Not anymore. When I went out yesterday I had just gotten fired.”

“I see. That’s all the more reason to stay then.”

“You’re making me want to stay, yeah.”

“Good.” He pats his leg and goes up to refill his glass. 

Johnny’s gut turns, but he ignores it. He see’s no harm in Malcolm, besides this is a free place for him to eat and sleep. He would feel bad relying on him. “Should I get a job?”

“No.” Malcolm answers immediately. “You can just stay here, theres no need to get out when you don’t have to.” He smiles and walks back to the couch. 

“Yeah... thanks.” He runs his hands over the hems of his shorts. “Can I have some water too?”

“Of course. You don’t have to ask. The kitchen is over there, the glasses are in the cupboard above the sink.”

“Thank you.” He smiles and walks over to the sink, getting his cup and filling it with water. He looks out of the window between the sink and the cabinets. He blushes a bit at the sight, its so strangely romantic. He walks back into the living room with a smile and sits back down.

“Your mood has changed.” Malcolm crosses his leg and puts his elbow on his knee, using his hand to support his head as he looks at him. 

“Yeah. The scenery is really nice, that’s all.” He refuses to look at him and keeps his posture looking condescending. 

“I’m glad you like it.” He finishes drinking and puts his cup on the kitchen counter. “You can turn on the tv if you would like.”

He nods and picks up the remote and turns on the TV, sifting through the channels and trying to find one he’ll like. 

“I’m going to go get a book to read. I’ll be in my room. If you need me don’t be afraid to come get me.”

“Okay, Im sure I’ll be fine.” He watches him go into his room and turns on a cheesy romance movie. 

Malcolm takes a random book off of his shelf, plopping onto his bed on his back and opening it, starting his read.

While they do their own things, Johnny watching multiple of his sappy love stories and Malcolm reading about fictional crime, several hours pass. Once Malcolm reads the last sentence in the book he closes it and slides it back in place, walking out into the living room.

Johnny’s eyes are red from crying and he jumps at the sight of Malcolm, he covers his face and changes the channel quick. 

“You shouldn’t have to hide anything from me.”

“I-I won’t.” He blushes and pulls his knees up to his chest, holding his feet and fidgeting with his toes. 

“Come to bed.” He opens the door and waits for Johnny to go in. 

Johnny goes in quickly and jumps onto the bed, curling up in the sheets and sniffing the bed. “Mmmmm.” He smiles. “Can I take off the shirt? I prefer sleeping naked but-“

“Sleep however you want, I’ll do the same.”

“Alright..” He takes off the shirt and pants, leaving on only the boxers. Malcolm does the same, also leaving on only his underwear. He lays down on the bed and climbs under the covers. “Sleep well.” 

Johnny’s heart beats quickly and his feet fidget under the covers. “You too.” He blushes. His hands run along Malcolm’s back. 

“I can’t sleep with you doing that.” 

“Yeah...” His hands stop. 

“You’re a lot different sober than you are drunk, Johnny.” He laughs. 

“Is that supposed to be an insult?”

“Not at all, it was simply an observation of mine.”

“You’re a lot different than my hazy drunk memories of you.” He retorts.

“What were your memories of me like?”

“You were nice to me.” He pouts. 

“Am I not nice now? Im offering you a place to sleep, Im providing you with free food, electricity and so many other things. I would be thankful.”

“I am thankful.” He turns around and faces the wall. 

“I hope you aren’t angry..” He puts his hand on Johnny’s arm, petting it gently. 

Johnny puts his hand over Malcolm’s and smiles. “Why would I be angry?”

He scoots in a bit, his hand traveling up to his neck. “The way you turned around...” He exhales slowly through his nose and closes his eyes. 

“I’m fine.” He closes his eyes too and slowly drifts off. 

Malcolm sits there unable to fall asleep, the pulsing of Johnnys heart is overwhelming despite only being able to feel it in his hand. His hands brush over every part of his neck, before relaxing over it. His hand spreads out and wraps around his neck, everything in him wanting to choke the life out of his small body, but he doesn’t. He takes his hand away and sits up in the bed, getting up and walking over to the balcony.

Malcolm walks to the edge of the balcony and sighs, resting his arms on the railing. He looks out over the city, trying to clear his mind of his body’s disturbing thoughts and impulses. The fresh air helps.

Johnny shows up on the balcony and walks up beside him. “Can’t sleep?” 

“Were you awake the whole time?”

“No, I actually did doze off for a moment, but once you moved a little I was awake.” He puts his hand on his cheek and blushes, smiling. 

Malcolm sighs quietly in relief, taking a deep breath of the air. It smells so nice, his apartment gets so stuffy sometimes. “I’ll try to go to sleep again, come on inside too.” 

Johnny follows close behind him and closes the door to get out once he’s inside.

Malcolm crawls back into the bed.

Johnny plops down beside him. “Can I hug you?”

“No.” He scoots away a little and closes his eyes.

Johnny nods and scoots away too, falling back asleep.

Malcolm falls asleep soon after.


	2. Unfortunately, you... 2

Malcolm wakes up, Johnny uncomfortably close to him. He slides out of the bed and tucks the other man in, walking out into the kitchen.

Johnny snuggles into the covers and peaks through with his eyes, he’s awake. He quietly gets up and makes the bed, smiling.

Malcolm shows up behind him, not having made a sound. “You’re awake?”

Johnny jumps and puts his hand over his chest, gripping his shirt. “Jesus- you scared me.” He looks up at Malcolm. 

Malcolm smiles. “How much did I scare you?”

“A lot.” He sighs.

Malcolm holds back a bigger smile. “I need to go to work today, don’t leave the house.”

Johnny sits down on the bed. “Why can’t I leave?”

“Why would you want to leave?” 

“I don’t know... to have some fun or something?”

“You can have fun here though.”

“I guess you’re right... why would I want to leave when I have everything here?”

“Exactly. So stay.” 

Johnny nods and reaches for Malcolm’s hand. 

“Why do you do things like that?”

He takes his hand back, surprised. “What?”

“Do you want to hold hands? You’re not a child.”

He nods. “No, I’m not. I guess your kindness has made me...” His heart flutters. 

Malcolm reaches for his watch off of the nightstand. “I was just helping you out, there’s no reason to get any ideas.” He reaches out and ruffles Johnny’s hair like a kid. “If you don’t know how to cook, order something while I’m gone. Don’t talk to the person more than you must though.” He leaves some money on the table. 

“Alright.” He lays back on the bed. 

“I’m leaving now, Goodbye Johnny.” 

“Bye bye.” He watches him leave and curls up into the sheets, he feels so lonely even when Malcolm is around. He falls back asleep on the bed for the next 5 hours.

He wakes up and looks at the time. “1 pm..” He’s not really hungry yet. He walks out into the living room and turns the TV on, watching it until Malcolm is home.

Malcolm comes back at around 7pm. “I’m home, did you eat yet?”

“No.. I forgot while I was watching movies.” 

“I’ll cook something for us then.”

“Okay.” He smiles and watches Malcolm go into the kitchen, taking off his overcoat and beginning to make dinner.

Malcolm chops up vegetables and goes to rinse off the knife, caressing the blade and smiling at it’s beauty. He turns around and makes eye contact with Johnny, who looks away quickly as if to hide that he was staring. He sighs and again tries to rid his mind of the horrifically graphic thoughts. 

Slicing open his skin, watching the blood pool out and seeing the man cry out for help. Torturing him to the point that he begins to beg for death, a sweet release from everything he will have to endure. He wants to smash his head against a wall and see him collapse into the floor, to kick him in the stomach and to break all of his bones. He wants to have him bleeding out of every visible orifice, sobbing into his arms and begging for the pain to go away. 

All of these thoughts give him an erection, he looks down and groans, forcing himself to think about a children’s television program he saw a while ago to rid his mind. He begins to cook the food, and eventually dinner is served. “Come eat.”

Johnny gets up and goes to the table. “Wow.. this smells great.” 

“Thank you.” He takes his share and begins to eat quietly.

Johnny finds the air so awkward but begins to eat anyway. “I never would’ve thought you were someone who could cook.. but living on your own like this you must’ve learned how to quickly.”

“Yes. Were you not living alone?”

“I moved out after high school and was living with a friend for three years after that, I’m 22 right now.”

“I see. I’m 29.”

“You look a lot younger.” He eats in between him talking.

“So I’ve been told.” He chuckles and finishes up.

“You look my age, I never would’ve guessed, honestly.” 

Malcolm nods and takes up Johnny’s plate when he’s done. “Hey Johnny, the other day you mentioned sex.”

“Yeah- but I know those weren’t your intentions now..”

“Can you go to the bed please? Get the box out from the closet.”

Johnny blushes and goes to the room quickly, putting the box by the bed and sitting down in front of the pillows.

Malcolm comes in shortly after and opens the box in front of Johnny, dumping the contents out onto the bed. Handcuffs, blindfolds, whips, etc. “Can I use these on you?”

Johnny’s heart races, he’s never done anything like this. “S-sure-“

Malcolm climbs onto the bed, lifting Johnny’s shirt over and off of his head and throwing it to the floor, then removing his pants and underwear.

Johnny shivers at the cold air, blushing so intensely he begins to get a headache. 

Malcolm moves Johnny so that his back is agains the head of the bed and takes out the blindfold, putting it onto him first. Then he handcuffs him to the bed, Johnny squirming. “This is kinda scary...”

Malcolm spreads his legs apart and runs his fingers over his skin, the soft and clean skin is so attractive.. it makes him want to destroy it all. He takes a whip and begins to slash him mercilessly.

“W-Wait!” He cries and closes his legs, shaking. “I don’t- I don’t like this..”

Malcolm spreads his legs again. “I’m going to take care of you, just endure it.” Johnny nods, terrified.

Malcolm begins slashing him again, hitting him and not stopping until he can see blood dripping down onto the sheets. Johnny screams and cries, encouraging Malcolm to put a gag on him. “I really thought you would be quiet.” He lifts his chin up and looks at his face, tears streaming down.

He moans in delight and takes up the whip again, beginning to hit his stomach and chest. The gag muffles his voice, but Johnny begs him to stop. “I hate this! Please.” Is what he tries to say, though it’s inaudible.

Malcolm hits him again and again, all over as bruises and cuts blossom on his previously clean skin. “Hold on just a moment.” He goes to a drawer on his nightstand, taking out a small blade. “Don’t worry, this one only stings for a moment.” He holds the blade between his fingers and digs it deep into Johnny’s wrists and legs.

Johnny screams loudly, trying to pull his arms away but they’re chained up to the bed. He struggles. 

“The more you try to resist the worse your wounds will be.” The blood pools on the bed under him. He reaches into the tables drawer once again, grabbing bandaids this time. He wraps them very tightly around everywhere that bleeds. “This will make you all better.”

Johnny cries hysterically, calling for help. 

“Shut the hell up!” Malcolm grabs his face aggressively and squishes his cheeks between his fingers. “I took care of you.. I patched you up theres no reason for you to be scared.”

Johnny continues to cry and struggle away. 

“I couldn’t help it.. You know I don’t want to hurt you.” He smiles and sits down on the bed, the blood soaking into his white pants. “I want you safe... I told you that... The one who hurt you.. that wasn’t me I’m...” He puts his hand on Johnny’s chest. “I don’t want to see you hurting..”

Johnny can’t scream anymore, he feels so lightheaded and numb. His entire body hurts, he feels so foolish and disgusting. 

“Why can’t you just appreciate everything I do for you?” He puts his head in his hands and rubs his temples. “It’s so much work to take care of someone who always want to leave me.” 

Johnny can’t cry anymore, he feels like he’s already dead. He’s never felt pain so intense. Soon he passes out. 

Malcolm watches his body go limp. “Did I kill you?” He presses his hand into his chest again. “Good.. I’m happy you’re still alive.” 

Hours pass and Malcolm watches him the entire time, waiting for him to wake up.

When Johnny wakes up he had been hoping it was all some dream, but it wasn’t and he’s forced back into reality. His body hurts, his head feels fuzzy and he recognizes that he can’t move. His gag is out though.

“Why did you do that...” He starts crying again. 

“I didn’t mean to.”

“What do you mean “you didn’t mean to?!”” His voice is raspy and talking at all hurts. 

Malcolm grabs his hand and intertwines their fingers, leaning in and kissing the bandages, the strong smell of blood overwhelming him and simultaneously making him blush. 

Johnny tries to move again but his muscles don’t do anything, they’re so sore that he can’t even put up a fight. “I want to leave.”

“You can’t leave.” He takes the cuffs and blindfold off, looking into Johnny’s eyes. “They’re so red and swollen..” He smiles and covers his mouth. “

“You’re so fucking disgusting.” His stomach turns and he looks away, he wants to run away from this place but he can’t. “Why am I even here?”

“I told you so many times already.. I really hate repeating myself. I just wanted to help you.”

“Do.. you think this is helping?” He catches a wiff of the blood, gagging. 

Malcolm picks up his wrist and puts it up to his nose. 

He throws up all over himself and the sheets, causing the wounds on his stomach to reopen. He starts crying again, writhing in the pain and biting on his lip to stop from screaming too loud; for his body’s sake. He collapses onto the bed and his leg cuts open again too. 

“If you hate it so much.. why am I keeping you here?” He chuckles.

Johnny coughs up blood onto the throw up, the smell of it against his nose making him throw up the rest of what’s in his stomach, but his lack of strength keeps him from being able to avoid it getting all over his face. 

“Can’t you stop that? It’s so gross. I don’t want your vomit on my bed.” 

Johnny continues to throw up, everything sickening him to his core. He throws up until he's left gagging with nothing coming out. He feels himself getting lightheaded again, shock waves of pain striking his body and making him scream. 

“Shut up!” Malcolm screams at him, grabbing a pillow and pressing it hard into his face. Johnny tries to kick at him and push the hands off, gasping for air where there is none. 

Johnny bleeds again, already having passed out the pillow stays there, depriving him of any chances he could’ve had to survive there. After several minutes, Malcolm stops screaming, taking the pillow away and putting his hand on Johnny’s chest. “Hey.. Johnny.” He starts panicking, not being able to feel his heart beating at all. “Johnny!” He hits him in an attempt to wake up. “Why are you doing this?!” He shakes his body for a long time, stopping only once he realizes that he actually killed him.

The apartment falls silent, completely still.


	3. Unfortunately, you... 3

Malcolm lays down beside Johnny, in the vomit and blood. He puts his hand on his chest and pulls his lifeless body into a hug, falling asleep. 

When he wakes up, he looks at the mans face and smiles. He sits up and feels his hair, the dry vomit making it hard and crispy. He grabs Johnny and takes him into the shower with him. 

Malcolm sits Johnny’s body down on the floor, stripping himself of his clothes and turning the water on. He sits down beside Johnny and cuddles into his body, smiling even as the putrid smell makes his stomach churn.

He picks up the man’s body, placing it into the tub and crawling in after him, thankfully his bathtub is big enough for the both of them. “I’m going to clean you up okay?” The body lays limp with its head under the water, making it easy for Malcolm to wash the vomit out of his hair. He scrubs all the chunks and crispy parts until his body and hair are clean, the food getting in the water. He drains the tub and turns the shower on to get anything else off. He refills the tub, taking off the bandages and gently cleaning the dried blood from the cuts. He finds himself pressing into the bruises with his fingers.

He gets an erection, blushing hard as the water around him tints red ever so slightly. He leans over and turns Johnny’s head, kissing him gently. 

He washes the rest of his and Johnny’s bodies, sitting in the warm water for a while, not wanting to leave the comfortingly warm liquid. 

After a long while, he stands up and climbs out of the tub, taking Johnny with him. He carries the limp body to the couch, resting it there while he goes to the room and changes the sheets. He pulls off his nice white sheets, balling them up and throwing them into the trash. His bed still has blood on it that soaked through, but it’s dry now so he can just put a new sheet over it, and thats what he does. 

He takes his blood and vomit stained clothing to the trash can too. Once he finds a nice new bedsheet he puts it on, purring at the smell of something fresh to sleep on. 

Malcolm puts his clothes on, fluffs the pillows and heads back into the living room to pick up the body. He carries him into the room, dressing him up and then bringing him back out to the couch. “You like romance right?” He turns on the TV and positions Johnny comfortably on the couch. “I need to go to work again. I’ll be back soon.”

-

When Malcolm comes back, Johnny is in the same place he was before, unsurprisingly, he also shows no shock when he walks in like he did when he was alive.

Malcolm walks over and picks the body up, carrying it into the kitchen and setting it down in a chair while he makes dinner. The body’s mouth hangs open and lays limp on the table. 

Malcolm makes the same food as he did last night, not knowing anything else Johnny would enjoy. “If I make you these things.. you won’t leave me..” He smiles and brings the food to the table, lifting the head up and attempting to feel it.

The food drops out of the mouth and Malcolm sighs, picking it up off of the table and shoving it down the throat. Once he decides Johnny has had enough, he eats his own portion. 

“Time for bed.” He picks up the doll like man and carries his body into the bedroom, taking off his clothes and leaving only the underwear, then doing the same for himself. He runs his fingers over the bandages and nuzzles them with his cheek. “You’re so much prettier now.” 

Malcolm embraces him and runs his fingers over every bruise again, kissing him and looking over his shoulder. He looks down at the cuts on his hip, peeling off the bandage and pulling them apart with his fingers. He digs his nails into the wound and rubs everything inside. 

Malcolm unwraps every bandage now, playing with every cut and bruise he finds, kissing up and down his body, an erection growing. He goes into the drawer again, although he knows it won’t be as satisfying since the blood flow has stopped, he still wants to slice him open. He takes out the same blade as before and hurries to the bathroom, cleaning it off and then hurrying back. He positions himself on top of Johnny and digs the blade deep into him, carving out simple shapes and grinding his lower body against him. He moans and kisses the fresh cuts licking them inside. 

“You’re beautiful..” He cuddles up against him. 

He slides his and Johnny’s underwear off, sliding his phallus in quickly, no need for preparation. He holds his hips, thrusting in and out quickly, moaning loudly. It’s so cold and tight around him, but it makes him even more aroused to see the cuts on his body. “I never thought you would be so erotic.” He smiles and continues to have sex with the dead body, climaxing while licking the cuts. 

He finishes and pants, sliding out of him and cleaning his insides. He runs his fingers over the cuts one last time before deciding to sleep. Once they’re both in underwear again, he pulls the body to him, holding it’s head against his chest and petting it’s hair, drifting off to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, please leave criticisms and shit like that


End file.
